


Hotel Hook-Up

by GoldenDaydreams



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Nines, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Stripping, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everyone is human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenDaydreams/pseuds/GoldenDaydreams
Summary: Helping Tina's cousin with a catering gig leads Tina and Gavin to meeting the pornstar they watch together.They hook-up.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/ Tina Chen, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed/Tina Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Hotel Hook-Up

The ballroom at the hotel buzzed with music and laughter. Some corporate bullshit Tina couldn’t care less about. Her cousin, Mei, had scored the catering contract only to have two of her servers pull out last minute. In a fit of desperation, Mei had asked Tina for help—and in turn, she’d asked Gavin. They’d both done their time working restaurants and bars while putting themselves through the university classes they’d met in. Their relationship could best be classified as friends-with-benefits, and maybe she had used sex to get Gavin to agree to waiting tables once again, but he hadn’t put up much of a fight. The black slacks and button up looked good on him, and she certainly took the chance to check out his ass on more than one occasion. 

As she walked out with table four’s starter soup she nearly tripped with surprise. No. Fucking. Way. She served the table of eight, saving _him_ for last. He even said a soft ‘thank you,’ pausing his conversation ever so briefly with the man next to him. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest, and she tried to keep her walk to the backroom from being a run. 

Gavin was still out on the floor, and Mei shoved table five’s soups at her, so she didn’t get the chance to say anything until all those dirty soup bowls were in and entrees were served. The lull had her grabbing him, pulling him to the side. 

“Nines is here.” 

“Excuse me-”

“Nines,” she hissed, her fingers tightened on his bicep. “Nines is here!” 

A wicked smirk graced his lips. “Are you serious? What table?” 

“Four.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’m almost positive. That’s crazy right, what are the odds that the man that we-” she cut herself off, glancing at her cousin who was working in a rush. She didn’t have to say it anyway. Gavin knew. Of course he knew. 

They’d spent time watching porn together, only strange in that it wasn’t strange. Their relationship had always been odd to the outsider, but they were both comfortable with it and that was all that mattered. _Nines_ had been this overlap of interest for them both, not only in passing, but a constant. If he was in a video, they were watching it—together. Sometimes they actually watched, touching themselves, touching each other. Older videos that they’d seen before would sometimes just play in the background, and they’d get off listening to his orders, or dirty talk, or those low moans. 

“Switch me tables when we clean up the plates,” he demanded. 

Nearly an hour later had them back in that same position, this time with Gavin’s hand on her arm. “Holy fuck, I think you’re right. Should I ask him for his autograph?” 

She gave his stomach a swat. “Don’t you dare. Mei worked hard for this-”

“I was kidding,” he said with a roll of his eyes. 

They ended up back on the floor cleaning up plates, Tina with her original set of tables, saddened to see that Nines was missing from table four as she collected more dirty dishes. They already had the deserts lined up on rolling tables, and carefully wheeled them out along with the stacks of smaller plates. 

Finished work for the time being, she grabbed a glass of water went to get some fresh air. Turning the corner to the lobby she ran into someone, spilling her water on them. Being at eye level with the handkerchief in the man’s suit pocket, she recognized the soft blue, and horror settled in as her stomach twisted. 

“I am so sorry, Nin-sir-ah-mister?” She looked up sharply and found that the man had flushed red, brown eyes wide. 

_Brown eyes._

The resemblance was uncanny, but he was not Nines with those icy blue eyes—unless they were contacts.

“I’m not- _him_ ,” he said, pulling the wet fabric away from his skin. 

She let out a nervous laugh, cringing. “What? I should—ah, I’ll get you napkins-” 

“Don’t bother, blotting an entire glass of water isn’t going to help much.” He ignored her in favour of pulling out his phone, thankfully in the side of his jacket that didn’t get soaked. He turned away from her, making a call—she listened, overhearing him requesting a suit be brought, with some bribery including baked goods involved. 

She stood there, nervously. An accident like this could end up a damn Yelp review, or keep Mei from being hired again depending on the man’s social circles. She remained, waiting for the moment he was off the phone. “I’m so sorry, I’ll pay for the dry cleaning—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “It was an accident.”

She nodded. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

He pulled out a travel drive from his pocket, and glanced at her name tag. “Deliver this to Markus Manfred, table four—tell him it’s from Connor, and I’ll be back momentarily. Oh, and I wouldn’t mind some of that lemon cake, I hear good things.” 

She took the small device, and slipped back into the room. Unfortunately, now that deserts were out, there were less people staying at their tables, more mingling. It helped that Markus Manfred had made quite the name for himself in the art scene of Detroit, so much so that even Tina knew his face, but it took a while to locate him in the crowd and pass it off. 

Nearly half an hour had passed by the time that she got out of the room with a slice of lemon cake, along with a few other sweets on a plate. Out in the lobby she spotted Connor standing along with a man who looked so much like him that they could have been twins—hell, maybe they were. 

The other man was Nines. 

_For sure._

Even at the distance, she could just tell from his posture, that slight wave in his hair, the ever so slight uptick of his lips. And as she walked closer, his eyes shifted to her, blue as could be. 

“Connor,” she said. “I got the drive to Mr. Manfred. And the cake you asked for.” 

Nines smiled, a suit bag with hanger on the tips of his fingers. “Connor, who’s this?” 

“The waitress who confused me for you,” Connor said. He grabbed the suit from his brother. “I need to get changed. Thank you.” He took both the suit and the cake and stalked off toward the elevators. 

Nines could have said something, but instead he just stood there, shoving his hands into his pockets, that damned smirk on his face. Tina could feel her face burning red as she tried to either find a way to politely leave, or something to say that would get her pressed face first into a wall. 

She felt a presence at her back, felt a hand on her elbow—Gavin. “Mei says the rest of the waitstaff is enough for clean up.” She glanced over her shoulder at him to find him obviously checking Nines out. “We are officially off the clock. Who’s your friend?” 

Of course he would ask like he didn’t know, but she didn’t know what to say. She was sure ‘Nines’ was a _brand_ , a alias he used for work, and she didn’t know the real one. She certainly couldn’t say, ‘Nines.’ 

“Richard,” he held out his hand. Gavin took it and introduced himself in turn. 

Tina tried to get two braincells together to string together a sentence, and not make a fool of herself. “We’re big fans of your work.” _No, bad brain, abort mission._ She felt the pressure of Gavin’s heel on her toes, and when she looked over at him, he was glaring at her. 

Nines laughed—she’d never heard that in any of the videos, he could control a scene with the best of them, or be the picture of submission, he could speak filth that would get her off faster than anything—but she’d never heard him laugh. “Well, thank you,” he said, tapping the toe of his left boot on the ground. “That’s very kind of you to say.”

“Do you want to go get drinks with us?” Gavin asked—and let it be known that at least the man had the balls to shoot his shot. 

“I don’t partake,” Nines replied. “However, I could perhaps do with a little bit of company.” 

“Oh yeah?” Gavin smirked. 

Nines stepped into his space, and stared down. “Get us a room.”

“You gonna make me?” 

Nines cocked his head to the side. “I’ll make you do all kinds of things, Gavin. But only with your consent. And only after you _get us a room_.”

“Stop being a brat and get us a fucking room,” Tina hissed at him. 

Gavin took a step back, his hand brushing against hers. “I’ll be right back.”

::

The charge for the hotel on his credit card was a small price to pay. Gavin couldn’t believe the odds of running into _him_ here of all places. When he finally got a job with the DPD, he never thought he’d end up working as a waiter again. Tina had a way of convincing him—it involved slowly stripping down when she asked the question and he was powerless to say no. 

“So, what do you want us to call you?” Tina asked once the door closed. 

“Nines is fine,” he replied plucking the keycard out of Gavin’s hand. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Gavin watched him go, then turned to Tina. “Holy fuck. Holyfuckingfuck-”

“He’s hotter in person,” she hissed. “How is that even possible?”

He wasn’t sure why Nines had decided to come up to the room with them, but every fantasy that he and Tina had ever shared with each other rushed to Gavin’s mind. He paced a bit, too much nervous energy and no way to effectively burn it off. The door beeped before it opened. Nines walked back in with a handful of vending machine goods; condoms, snacks and a few bottles of water which he laid out on the desk. 

Nines turned and looked at them both. “Second thoughts?” 

Gavin couldn’t help but be suspicious. “Why us? You don’t even know us.”

Nines shrugged. “Opportunity presented itself. I’m attracted to both of you, and I like playing with couples. If you’ve changed your mind-”

“I haven’t,” Gavin said quickly. 

“Good.” He leaned back against the desk, crossing his arms, and Gavin had a hard time focussing with the way that the man’s shirt stretched across his chest. “Let’s be clear, I’m in charge but I don’t know either of you so we’ll go easy. Either of you say stop, and it’s done. Is there anything either of you specifically want out of this? Anything rather typical that you’d rather be avoided?” 

“You don’t degrade her,” Gavin said. He knew it would be a problem if Nines did. Not only would Gavin not be able to help himself from not just defending her, but it would just make him want to get them both out of the room. Shit talking at him was one thing, shit talking to Tina was another. 

“And you?” Nines asked, stepping into his space, gently laying his large hand over Gavin’s throat—just there, but not squeezing. 

“Free game,” Gavin replied taking a step back, Nines moving with him until Gavin was pinned to the wall. 

Nines kept him there, lightly pinned, like he was nothing more than an afterthought as he looked over his shoulder at Tina. “And what do you have to say for yourself, or do you just let him do the talking for you?” 

Gavin could breathe just fine. He doesn’t act out mostly because it’s a new partner, and goddamn, this is a once in a lifetime chance. Tina would never let him hear the end of it if he fucked this up for them. She stood there, watching with rapt attention. “I want to suck your cock.” 

Gavin can’t help but grind against Nine’s thigh at the pure desire in her voice. 

Nines smiled, pulled Gavin away from the wall and shoved him toward Tina. “Undress her,” he ordered taking a seat on the chair facing them, his whole posture open, legs spread wide and Gavin couldn’t help but stare at the bulge in his pants. His long fingers drummed along the arm rest. “Gavin, do I need to make my orders more clear to you?” 

The ‘no, sir’ was off his tongue before he could think, and Nines smiled. 

“Slowly, and don’t block the view.” 

While he hadn’t been told to, he kissed her anyway. More for himself, grounding him to something constant, familiar, and safe. She smiled as he walked around to her back, his hands heavy on her shoulders before running down her back, around her waist, pulling the shirt out of her pants, and undoing the buttons from the bottom up. He watched Nines from over her shoulder, his hands remained lose on the arm rests, he seemed relax and at ease in his position of power. 

The last couple of buttons exposed her breasts held in the soft blue bra decorated with black lace. He couldn’t help the habit of cupping them in his hands, squeezing as her head lulled back on his shoulder. 

“As pretty of a picture the two of you make, I don’t believe I gave you permission to do that, Gavin.” Nines tilted his head to the side. “Are you trying to get punished?” 

Gavin hadn’t been trying to end up with some sort of punishment, but now all he could think of was the last video they’d watched with that pretty young man over Nines lap as he smacked his ass red. Gavin considered his options, to follow Nines’ orders to the letter, earn himself some points on good behaviour, or purposely edge Nines toward punishing him—although Gavin couldn’t be certain he’d be permitted release if that were the case. 

He weighed his options as he pulled the unbuttoned shirt away, throwing it on the floor. His fingers were quick at getting into her pants, pushing them down her hips, the weight of her belt pulling them to the floor. He could have just behaved. He could have just done as Nines requested, but it was too tempting to push the boundaries with someone who could physically put him in his place. 

His kept his eyes on Nines as his fingers skimmed the lace edge of her panties, slipping between her legs, pushing the fabric out of the way to feel just how fucking wet she was from being on display. He pressed one of his fingers inside, relishing in that wet heat, and the gasp from Tina.

Nines tisked. “I thought with a little bit of guidance you could behave yourself.” He stood, and closed the space between them, gently pulling Gavin’s hand away, bringing it to his mouth, sucking his finger clean. “You just can’t help yourself, can you? No discipline. _Weak_.” In a flash there was a hand gripping his hair, and another on his shoulders. “Knees,” he snapped, pressing on his shoulder, pulling his hair down. “Now.”

There were tiny pinpricks of pain along his scalp as he resisted for a moment before dropping to his knees. 

“Better,” Nines said, still gripping his hair. “Hands on your ankles, keep them there until I say so.” 

Gavin shifted to grab his own ankles, and stared up at Nines, hoping he’d pull out his cock, make him choke on it. He opened his mouth, pleading without words. Niles stared a moment before he pulled Gavin in, letting him mouth at his clothed covered cock for one fantastic moment, the fabric rough on his tongue before Nines pulled away. 

“Now Gavin, did you really think I was going to reward you for your behaviour?” He crouched down, taking Gavin’s jaw in a tight grip, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “You couldn’t obey. You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. You just had to touch. So I’m going to have to teach you to behave—and apparently I can’t let you have any kind of temptation.” He glanced up at Tina. “So I’m going to strip her down, and I’m going to have a taste right from the source, and since she’s behaving, I’ll let her suck my cock, and meanwhile you are going to kneel here, you’re going to keep your hands where I told you, and you’re going to watch. Understand, you little brat?” 

“Yes, sir,” he muttered. 

Nines gave a condescending pat on his cheek. “If I have to correct you again tonight, you’re going to be leaving here hard and aching.” 

He was uncomfortably hard already, and wished he could at least undo the tight slacks, but that would involve disobeying Nines, and his need to get off overwrote that desire to push at boundaries. Considering that the three of them were going into this thing without much discussion, it made sense that Nines wouldn’t go to a more physical punishment, and this was punishment enough. To watch without getting to participate, to be part of the scene as much as the fucking lamp—there but not in use, and God he wanted to be used. 

Nines turned his attention to Tina. “Now, let’s get you out of these clothes.” 

Gavin had to watch as Nines touched as much as he pleased, fingers skimming over her skin, the cherry blossom tattoo along her ribs that she got when she was nineteen and thought it was _so cool_ , they were still pretty, Gavin thought, delicate in a way she couldn’t allow herself to be, not in their line of work. 

Nines took up the position behind her that he’d once held, only he could touch without repercussions. He made quick work of her bra, tossing it onto the desk. He backed her against the bed, but instead of laying her down, he crouched pulling the lace down her legs, and gently tapping her ankle to get her to lift her foot. 

Gavin’s mind was already running the possibilities, bringing up clips of porn he and Tina had watched Nines star in, his earlier plan still ringing in his ears. “Fuck,” he muttered in awe. 

With those panties in his hand, Nines turned to Gavin. “Did I say you could speak?” 

“No, sir.” 

Nines stood, not that he couldn’t have reached Gavin from his crouch. The height made him appear all the more powerful. Nines stared down at him, and Gavin felt small, insignificant. Those fingers were back in his hair, forcing him to look up, his thumb running over Gavin’s bottom lip. 

“You’re not bad, are you? You just need some guidance, a firm hand, some direction, reminders.” Nines pressed the damp panties to Gavin’s lips, and he opened his mouth letting them be stuffed inside. Nines appeared calculating about it, raising a brow when he was done. They were mostly bunched at the front of his mouth, and unlikely to trigger his gag reflex. He gave a small nod and Nines smiled. “Good boy.” His thumb brushed along the stubble on Gavin’s jawline. “You keep those in your mouth and keep your hands on your ankles while I play with Tina for a bit, and I’ll let you join us.” The sudden absence of touch had his teeth sinking into the wadded up panties trying to keep himself from making any noise that might exclude him from the night’s events.

Nines pressed a couple fingers against Tina’s sternum, and she took the half step back for her knees to hit the mattress, and followed his silent guidance until she was laying on her back. Gavin had a good view, considering he’d settled on his knees near the foot of the bed, and especially since Nines stayed of the way as he guided her to spread her legs, leaving her glistening pussy on display. 

Those long fingers skimmed along her inner thigh, soft and teasing as he leaned down to kiss her. Gavin dug his nails into his ankles when Nines’ fingers finally dragged through the slick wet, drawing slow little circles on her clit as she cried out into the kiss. Nines drew away, watching his own fingers rub at her entrance, before he looked over at Gavin with a wicked smirk. “You like watching me play with your girlfriend?” 

Gavin wasn’t even sure _what_ he and Tina were classified as, but as far as the fantasy went—he nodded his head. 

Nines looked back at Tina, and Gavin appreciated the fact that the man was professional, kind even when firm, and had everything under control. Gavin sunk deeper into the feelings of safety, feeling a little lightheaded watching. 

Nines was watching Tina’s face when he pressed a couple of fingers in, and Gavin was entirely captivated by how wet she was, the sounds they made, the way her feet pressed into the mattress as she tried to take some measure of control that Nines did not give. A hand flattened over her lower abdomen keeping her pressed into the mattress forcing her to take only what he gave, nothing more, nothing less. 

Tina’s fingers had dug in, taking fist fulls of the blankets under her. He could barely hear her muttering but he did catch the word ‘good’ repeated. 

He sped up his motions, keeping his other hand in place to keep her pinned down. “Tina, you’re going to come for me, and when you do—” he paused as she grabbed the arm holding her down, she jerked back after a second, whining. “You can hold on if you need to,” he said with a smirk, clearly humoured. She grabbed him again, not trying to move him, but just holding. Gavin knew from experience she liked to touch, liked to hold, he frequently ended up with nail marks on various parts of his body. Nines picked up where he left off. “When you come for me, you’re going to get down on your knees, that’s what you wanted, right? Tell me again.” 

She cried out sharply, her nails dragging down his forearm a little, leaving small red marks in their wake. “I want to suck your cock. Please, let me. Please, I’ve been good.” 

Gavin shifted as much as he could in his position, the sound of her begging made him ache, his cock a hard line against his zipper, and he shifted trying to find some sense of relief but found none. 

“You have been good, so good,” Nines told her, his voice that low timbre that _did things_ to Gavin, and knew that Tina had the same response to those deep, low tones. “Such a good girl, you’ve done everything I asked tonight, and you’re going to get to do what you want too. How do you want me?” he asked and the panties in Gavin’s mouth were soaked with saliva from just thinking about his many answers to that question. “I can stay mostly clothed if that’s your fantasy, just open my pants enough to give you what you want. Undressed in full and you can let me feel those nails elsewhere.” 

“Oh _fuck_. Undressed, please!” Her thighs were trembling. “Please, don’t stop, please, please!” 

“Is my good girl close? Are you going—” The rest of his sentence was cut off by how loudly she cried out, her back arching, and Nines looked surprised but delighted by the reaction, gently working her through it. “Beautiful,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her, quieting her whimpers as his fingers left her. “Guess I better get undressed for you, hmm?” 

She rose up on her elbows as he took a step back. Gavin was surprised as Nines attention went to him. “Good, see you can behave.” He pulled the panties from Gavin’s mouth and replaced them with the fingers that had just been inside of Tina. Gavin moaned at the taste, at the feel of Nines’ fingers against his tongue. “Good boy.” Nines slid his fingers over his tongue, using his mouth for not nearly long enough. “Give me your hands.” Gavin didn’t think, simply obeyed. “Good, stand.” Nines pulled slightly, helping Gavin to his feet. His left leg tingled a bit, and he tried not to put weight on it. “You okay?” he whispered, checking in. 

“I’m good.” 

Nines gave the slightest nod. He reached up to the top button of his own shirt. “Undress.” Gavin mirrored the motion, and nearly laughed at the deadpanned and awed ‘holy fuck’ from Tina. 

Despite the fact that Gavin knew Nines’ body intimately from many hours of watching his work, it still felt like the first time seeing him. Everything heightened, forced to pay extra attention as he stripped down in unison. Nines let his shirt fall to the floor, and Gavin let his follow. 

Belts and pants followed. Gavin stared at the bright blue boxer briefs Nines wore, some silver symbol on the right thigh that he couldn’t place, and frankly didn’t pay much attention to considering the enticing outline of Nines’ cock. Gavin forgot what he was supposed to be doing as Nines’ thumbs tucked into the waistband and pulled them down, Gavin staring a long moment before Nines laughed. 

“Forgetting something, Gavin?” 

Gavin was quick to strip off the rest of his clothes, the last thing he wanted was to end up with another punishment. 

Nines smiled at Tina. “Knees.” She was quick to slip off the end of the bed and down onto her knees, a little less than graceful but with an endearing amount of eagerness. He was gentle, cradling her head, pulling the elastic out, and flicking it toward the desk but overshot. His fingers threaded through her hair as she tentatively licked at the head of his cock. He wasn’t pushy, and let her do what she wanted. 

Niles reached out for Gavin, and Gavin took a step closer, surprised when Niles pulled him in for a kiss, tongue running over his lower lip. Pulled into Nines’ side gave him the skin-to-skin contact he’d been craving, and was surprised not to be corrected when he ground his cock against Nines’ hip. “You were good, so good for me,” Nines muttered against his lips, his jaw as he kissed a line down to his neck, and nipped at his collarbone. 

Fingers trailed down his spine and between his cheeks and Gavin tensed. “I didn’t think I was going to be getting fucked tonight,” he muttered feeling his face heat up. “I-uh-”

“I’m adaptable,” Nines said, not sounding put out in the least. “Because someone,” he stared down at Tina who blinked looking up at them and then took Nines’ cock all the way to the base so fast that the man let out an gasp and a groan as she pulled back. “Holy fuck. Good girl. Fuck. What was I—oh you—” he pushed some of her hair from her face as she went back to that leisurely bobbing of her head. “Spilled water on my brother, and he interrupted some private time.” 

Nines took Gavin’s hand and guided it. Gavin savoured the touch of that firm ass, and no fucking way! His fingers circled the warmed metal. “Is that a plug?” 

The smile he received was answer enough. “Will you let me ride you?” 

“Yes. Fuck yes.” Gavin played with the toy, pulling it out just a little before giving it the slightest nudge back in. Nines was losing control, Gavin could tell, it was the utter desperation on his face, the way he rocked into Tina’s mouth a little whenever Gavin pressed the toy in that he slowly fucked him with. 

Nines took hold of Gavin’s cock, the firm grip made his knees shake. He sighed as Nines brushed his thumb over the head, smearing precum down his shaft. Gavin wanted to give a measure of pleasure in return, pulling the toy nearly entirely out before slowly pressing it back in, Nines let out a broken cry, his forehead hitting Gavin’s shoulder. 

“Take it out,” Nines ordered while gripping Tina’s hair and gently pulling her back. 

Gavin obeyed, slowly pulling the toy free, and with lack of a better place, set it on the desk with everything else. He turned only to have Nines already in his space, grabbing him lightly by the throat, and Gavin half wished that he would use a bit more force. Still, there was something hot about the touch—one that could be used to rough him up, but instead holding, guiding, putting him in his place and Gavin going because fuck was he ever willing to be used by Nines. 

The push held the same feeling of guidance as everything else. “Up,” Nines ordered when Gavin’s legs were still mostly hanging over the end of the bed. “Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he said to Tina, picking her up, and tossing her on the bed next to Gavin. “I have plans for you too.” 

He turned from them for a moment, and Gavin looked over at Tina. Her hair a mess from having Nines’ hands running through it, saliva down her chin, eyes wide and wild, breath coming in short pants. He drew her in for a kiss, messy in their urgency, desire sharp and hungry. 

Gavin gasped into the kiss as he felt a condom being rolled over his cock, pulled away to watch Nines’ long fingers be covered in the small pack of lube before it was rubbed over the condom. “You two can keep making out if you want,” Nines said crawling onto the bed as they both watched with rapt attention. “You look so good together.” 

While Tina was still tucked against Gavin’s side, she moved her legs out of the way as Nines shifted into position. Nines cock rubbed against Gavin’s in a short indulgent moment before Nines took him in hand, lining him up and sinking down slowly. Between the sight of his cock disappearing inside of _Nines_ had him wondering if this was just the hottest wet dream of his life—in which case he better not fucking wake up before this was over. 

Every motion from Nines seemed calculated, slow and precise. Every rise and fall built for maximum pleasure. Tina’s nails grazed over one of Gavin’s nipples, and her lips left kisses in their wake, over his shoulder, up his neck. Nines looked incredible over him, those hard lines of muscle, the sweat on his brow, those bright blue eyes watching, the way his lips parted with short breaths. Gavin couldn’t help but thrust his hips sinking into that tight heat. Nines’ had his hand around Gavin’s throat a second after. 

“Keep your hips still, pet,” Nines growled, slowing his motions to a torturous pace. “You’re my toy to use as I please. The pleasure you get is what I give you.” The words were a heady mix and Gavin trembled with it. Nines lowered to his elbows boxed around Gavin’s head. He could feel the man’s breath against his lips, those eyes boring into him. “Do you need a distraction? Oh,” he whimpered grinding down. “Your cock is so thick, fills me so good.” The praise made him throb and Nines smirked before he kissed him, turning away to kiss Tina instead. Nines whispered something to Tina, too quiet for Gavin to hear, but she moaned in response and nodded. 

Nines rose back up to his knees, hands planted just below Gavin’s sternum, picked up that same calculated pace, and Nines’ words of ‘you’re my toy’ kept repeating in his mind. 

“You better eat her pussy like you were fucking made for it, pet,” Nines advised, but his voice had slipped from complete control into something more affected. “I’ve given you a treat, something to help you behave.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Gavin said as his head spun, realizing that this must have been what Nines told Tina. She settled herself a little nervously over his face, and he guided her with his hands, pulling her closer, drowning himself in the taste of her. 

He wished he could still see Nines, wished he could watch the man sink down onto his cock, but the feeling was overwhelming enough, especially with the taste of Tina on his tongue. She made such delightful noises, little gasps and desperate moans. She squirmed above him, and cried out curses. 

Gavin wondered if they were kissing. Nines’ hands were absent from his body, were they on Tina’s? Was he cupping her face while they kissed? Were they on her breasts, toying with her sensitive nipples? Were they on his own body, touching his chest? Perhaps fisted in his hair as he rode Gavin’s cock in a blissed out state like that one video that was bookmarked on his tablet? Maybe he was jerking off as he watched Tina grind her pussy down on Gavin’s face, leaving a trail of slick on his chin. 

The pleasure was heady, leaving him in a lightheaded haze of _good, good, good._ And he wants to _be good_. 

He caught his name being said, muttered over and over from Tina as her nails surely left marks as she dragged them along his chest. 

“On your back,” Nines commanded. “Get on your back.”

Tina slipped away from Gavin, and he dragged his hand over his face. Nines pulled off of him and Gavin trembled. It had all felt so good, he wanted more, he’d been close between the pleasure from both lovers. He rose up onto his elbows to catch sight of Nines standing naked by the desk, opening another condom and rolling it over his length before he returned to the edge of the bed, grabbing Tina by the ankles and dragging her to the edge. 

Fingers along his inner thigh drew Gavin’s attention. Nines raised a brow, ever attentive. Gavin wished he’d stay, that they could keep this dynamic for longer than a night. “Yes?” 

Whatever Nines was looking for, he must have found since he grinned. “Watch.”

And Gavin did, he watched as Nines sunk his cock into Tina’s wet pussy. He had to grab his own cock hard around the base to keep from coming at the sight alone. Tina wore a pleased smile, eyes rolling back a little on one particularly hard thrust, her legs around his waist, holding Nines close. 

Nines reached for Gavin, and Gavin took his hand. “I want you back inside me,” Nines said, a crack in his dominance, whimpered like he needed it. “Fuck me, Gavin. Fuck me into her tight pussy. Make us come. Can you do that, pet?” 

None of them were going to last long. Gavin knew that Tina wouldn’t—he knew the sounds she made when she was close, Nines’ dominance had cracks in it exposing his own need, and Gavin was skating that edge of release. Nines lifted his one knee onto the bed, pausing in his thrusts, waiting. Gavin sunk back in, relishing the fact that both Nines and Tina cried out. He wished—not for the first time—that they could do this again in the future. Tonight had to be enough. 

Having Nines moving between them was a fantasy fulfilled, but Gavin had dozens more, hundreds more. He couldn’t let the thoughts interfere with the moment, shoving them away, letting himself fall into the feeling, his hands gripping Nines’ hips digging his fingertips in. 

“So good,” Tina was muttering, along with words that were too muddled to make out. 

Nines looked over his shoulder. “That’s so good, pet. You’re doing such a good job, fuck!” His head dropped to Tina’s shoulder for a moment. Gavin watched the muscles in his back as he thrust back against Gavin, and forward into Tina. He looked over his shoulder again. “Harder. Faster. More!” 

Gavin obeyed. 

Tina cried out, her nails dragging down Nines’s back. Nines’ groan was deeper, and accompanied by his hole clenching, and Gavin was lost to it, riding out the pleasure, and feeling exhausted afterward. 

They were all still in the aftermath, trying to catch their breath, still holding each other. Gavin feared his legs would give out, he pulled out, took off the condom and tossed it in the bin near the desk before returning to them on them, flopping down on the messed up sheets. Nines kissed Tina, soft and sweet, no more dominance or bite. He pulled away and just went to his knees at the end of the bed.

Nines laughed, a sweet, delighted sound. “Well, that was fun.” His arms folded on the end of the bed, and his chin on top, smiling as he stared at them. “Did you two enjoy yourselves?” 

Tina nodded, still looking a little out of it. “Yes.” 

“Fuck yes,” was Gavin’s answer. 

Gavin felt a hand on his ankle, soft brushing of Nines’ thumb brushing back and forth, soft and soothing. “Good.” He stood, and Gavin smirked at the little wobble in Nines’ step. The man disposed of his condom, and grabbed the water bottles and snacks, depositing them on the bed when he returned, and sat down with them. 

Gavin opened Tina’s water bottle and waved it in front of her face before she would sit up and slowly sip on it. Nines frowned at the snacks holding them up. “Chocolate or chips? Unfortunately that’s all the machine had to offer.” 

Tina made grabby hands at the chocolate bar, and Nines handed it over. Gavin took one of the few bags of chips, realizing in that moment what an appetite he’d worked up. Nines stole one of Gavin’s chips, and offered his own bag of a different flavour in return. It wasn’t much, but there wouldn’t be room service given the time—and Mei would have cleared out by now. 

“So, how long have you been working in catering?” Nines asked. He was sitting close enough to Gavin that their knees kept touching. 

Admittedly, Gavin had expected Nines to just get dressed and leave once they were done, but this was nice. “Uh, we were actually just helping out Tina’s cousin. I’m a detective.” 

“No shit!” Nines perked up. “Neat. I played one once.” 

Tina laughed. “Oh we know. We definitely had sex in the interrogation room after we watched that one.” 

“Are you a detective too?”

“Officer,” she said. “But I’m starting exams soon, I’m trying to get into SWAT.”

They chatted for a while, eating snacks, and Nines kept pointing out their waters until they were finished. In that time Nines told them a couple of the funnier stories he had from his work, and they gave some of theirs in return. 

“I should get going,” Nines said after they’d talked late into the night, rubbing at his eyes. 

“You’re tired, just sleep here,” Tina said, opening her arms, beckoning him in. “It’s not safe to drive when you’re sleepy.” 

Nines wore a fond smile. “Is that an order, officer?” 

She let her arms drop, propping herself up on her elbows. She raised a brow. “Do you want it to be?” 

Nines laughed. “Fuck it, let me text my brother otherwise he’ll call at the ass crack of dawn wondering where I am.” 

“Do you live with him?” Gavin asked, as Nines surveyed the room, before getting off the bed and walking over to his pants. 

“I’m just visiting, I live in New York, so I’m staying with Con for a couple weeks.” He pulled out his phone, and shot off a message before he left it on the nightstand, crawling back into bed with them. “If you’re both open to it—and you don’t have to decide now—we could do this again. I like the dynamic you both have with each other, and you’re both so eager to please. I’d like to play with you both again.” 

Tina grabbed Gavin’s hand, and she gave a little nod, but didn’t say anything out loud. He understood, both or neither. His choice mattered as much as hers, but it was in his hands. “Yeah, we’d like that.” 

“Good.” Nines sprawled out, and Tina took the first chance to cuddle up to him, always clingy after sex. Gavin cleaned up the wrappers a bit, put the water bottles on the night table, turning off the light before he joined them, settling on Nines’ other side. 

“Gavin?” Nines whispered.

Gavin hummed in response, sleepy and warm. He felt Nines’ hand trail down his ribs, over his ass, pressing a finger between his cheeks and just ghosting over his hole. 

“Next time, I’m fucking you.” 

Gavin’s cock gave a twitch, and he muttered a curse.

And Gavin could hear the laughter in Nines’ voice when he bid them ‘good night.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> ///Inevitably, Nines hooks up with them every time he’s in the area, they all end up catching a mad case of feelings and end up in a happy committed relationship—also Tina and Gavin never mistake either of Nines’ brothers for him again///
> 
> ::
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DaydreamsGolden) and as per usual, I'm hanging out over at on [ Detroit: New ERA ](https://discord.gg/GqvNzUm) there’s lots of fics, and fanart, and fun, so come join us <3


End file.
